Ahkmou
Ahkmou is a treacherous Po-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui Ahkmou was a Po-Matoran who had a rather selfish personality and, on Metru Nui, had a tendency to make a number of jokes at the expense of others. On Metru Nui he worked and lived as a builder and Carver in Po-Metru. He was skilled at many things in his work but master of none, and he never forgot all of the times he had fallen short to Onewa, another Po-Matoran Carver. This rivalry led Ahkmou to bitterness and resentment. Ahkmou came to be one of six Matoran - Nuhrii, Orkahm, Vhisola, Tehutti, Ehrye, and himself - who each knew the hidden location of one of the six Great Disks. This attracted the attention of the Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka, who had recently arrived on Metru Nui. The cunning Nidhiki used Ahkmou's rivalry with Onewa to convince him to help him obtain all of the Great Disks. He promised Ahkmou that he would be well-paid and that he would not disturb Ahkmou any longer once he had completed the task. To help him in his mission, Nidhiki gave Ahkmou the names of the other five Matoran who knew where the Great Disks could be found, and Ahkmou sent a variety of false messages to the other five Matoran that led each of them into traps set up by Nidhiki. Meanwhile, shortly after another six Matoran had been transformed into the Toa Metru, Toa Vakama received a vision showing him that the six Great Disks were needed to defeat the Morbuzakh, and the names of the Matoran who knew their locations. This prompted the Toa Metru to set out and find the Matoran, who had each mysteriously disappeared due to Ahkmou's actions. After Vhisola, Nuhrii, and Tehutti were rescued by Nokama, Vakama, and Whenua, Nidhiki grew impatient with Ahkmou and introduced him to Krekka, his hulking brute of a partner, as a threat to complete his task without fail. To play the part of a Matoran in peril, Ahkmou had Toa Onewa find him "trapped" atop a large sculpture in the Po-Metru Sculpture Fields. Onewa was aware that Ahkmou was not in any real danger, as Ahkmou often climbed sculptures like that one for fun. When Onewa showed suspicion, Ahkmou tried to flee to Chute Station 445, the busiest transport hub in Po-Metru, as a carved message left by Nidhiki on top of the sculpture had suggested. Onewa saw the message as well and caught Ahkmou at the Chute Station before he could escape in the Chute System. It was when Onewa caught a glimpse of Nidhiki, watching from the shadows, that he began to understand. Ahkmou reluctantly agreed to side with Onewa. Having found all six of the missing Matoran, the Toa Metru met at the Great Temple. Vakama suspected that one of the Matoran set the others up, and after discussing all the clues they had noticed, they realized it was most likely Ahkmou. Because all six of the Matoran were still needed, they agreed to keep that suspicion quiet for the moment. Ahkmou accompanied Vakama, Onewa, and Nuhrii in finding the Ta-Metru Great Disk in the Fire Pits and the Po-Metru Great Disk in the Sculpture Fields, but did not participate in their retrieval. Ahkmou had informed Onewa that the Po-Metru Great Disk was on top of the "mountain in balance" sculpture in the Po-Metru Sculpture Fields. Once the Toa Metru had collected all of the Great Disks, they went with the Matoran to Ta-Metru to face the King Root of the Morbuzakh in the Great Furnace in Ta-Metru. Along the way, they walked through an abandoned building with a ceiling lined with Morbuzakh seeds. After narrowly escaping the building after the seeds started dropping on them and sprouting, Ahkmou tried to run. At this point, Onewa realized that Ahkmou was definitely the traitor and confronted him about it. When the group reached the hallway leading into the Great Furnace, the Toa Metru entered while the Matoran were told to stay behind. When the Toa Metru were nearly defeated when Morbuzakh vines attacked and shot hundreds of thorns at them, Ahkmou formed a Matoran Nui with Nuhrii, Orkahm, Vhisola, Tehutti and Ehrye to help the Toa Metru escape into the main chamber and battle the Morbuzakh. After the Matoran split again, Ahkmou went off on his own to pursue his own destiny. Shortly after this, he was captured by the Vahki and put into a Matoran Sphere. It was there that he fell into a deep sleep and would lose his memory due to his prolonged stay in the sphere. His sphere was presumably carried by a Vahki Transport to a large storage area beneath the Coliseum along with all of the other Matoran of Metru Nui. Just after the Great Cataclysm struck Metru Nui, the Toa Metru rescued him in his sphere from beneath the Akilini field of the Coliseum to take him on their voyage to Mata Nui. They fastened his sphere to the bottom of ''The Lhikan'' , a Vahki Transport they traveled in and their makeshift sea vessel, to keep it afloat. While traveling through the subterranean rivers leading to Mata Nui, the Toa Metru lost his sphere to the riverbed when a massive wave created by Mavrah's Rahi rocked the vessel and loosened his sphere. Teridax later found his sphere resting on the bottom of the river and awakened him with his own power. Teridax told Ahkmou everything about Metru Nui, and told him lies that convinced him that the Toa Metru and Matoran had abandoned him. Mata Nui .]] Teridax sent Ahkmou to Mata Nui to secretly work for him as a Trader in Po-Koro. Ahkmou came into the Po-Koro community as a latecomer, but none of the other Matoran would ever question his sudden appearance as it was at the period of time where all of their memories would still turn out to be fuzzy. Ahkmou's body had shrunken along with all of the other Matoran as a result of being in his sphere for too long. When Turaga Metru Onewa realized what Ahkmou knew, he sternly told Ahkmou not to reveal any of Metru Nui's secrets to any of the Matoran. .]] Once in Po-Koro, Ahkmou attempted to make a living by selling [[Ghekula|"Lucky Ghekula"]] to superstitious Matoran. Turaga Onewa put a stop to this. Ahkmou later sold Kolhii balls infected with Teridax's influence, called Comets, to the Matoran of Po-Koro. The Comets became a fad among the Po-Matoran, and once the Po-Koro population fell ill, Ahkmou fled. Thanks to Takua, the source of the infected Kolhii balls was discovered in a Nui-Jaga nest inside the Pow-Wahi Quarry. Toa Mata Pohatu destroyed the infected Kolhii balls, leaving only a sign at Ahkmou's stand saying "Gone Fishing". After some time, Ahkmou later returned to Po-Koro. At this point, Turaga Onewa knew that Ahkmou was allied with Teridax. During the Bohrok invasion of Po-Koro in the Bohrok Invasion, Ahkmou and the other Po-Matoran were evacuated to Ga-Koro and returned to their own village after the Bohrok were defeated by the Toa. After the Toa Nuva defeated the Bohrok-Kal, Ahkmou's body was changed to a larger, more agile shape along with all the other Matoran using the Turaga's knowledge of reconstruction. Ahkmou continued to work as a shopkeeper in Po-Koro, and did not misbehave again. Believing that Teridax had died after Takanuva defeated him and rediscovered Metru Nui for the Turaga, Ahkmou at first helped the Po-Matoran widen the tunnels leading to the Silver Sea. When everything was ready, Ahkmou sailed to Metru Nui with all of the other Matoran. Ahkmou was the intended target of a Shadow Leech attack by Makuta Icarax, but it instead attacked Takanuva. ''Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Ahkmou was appointed ''"Turaga" of Metru Nui. With his new powers, Ahkmou banned all unauthorized artwork in the city, and ordered all Po-Matoran to carve statues of Teridax. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Ahkmou and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Ahkmou was a part of a resistance team led by Pohatu and Lesovikk. Prior to Takanuva's first meeting with the team, Ahkmou was sent to gather all the Makuta in the city to assist in the rebellion against Tuyet. Later, during a battle outside the Coliseum, Ahkmou assisted Krakua in killing Gali, but was then frozen by Kopaka and smashed by Onua. Abilities & Traits For his whole life, Ahkmou has always been out for only himself. On Metru Nui, he worked for Nidhiki, trying to get the Great Disks for him, as a deal to protect himself. Later on, he double-crossed the Dark Hunters, allying with the Toa Metru to get protection when he failed to get the Great Disks. When the Toa Metru brought along the Matoran Spheres to Mata Nui, Ahkmou's was lost, and Teridax filled Ahkmou's blank mind with lies. Teridax told Ahkmou that he was destined to be a Toa, but the Toa Metru kept him from that Destiny. Having few morals, he took advantage of superstitious Matoran, on both Metru Nui and Mata Nui, just to make a profit. The only time he actually helped the Toa out of the good of his heart was when he formed a Matoran Nui with five other Matoran on Metru Nui, but again this was only to save himself. He was an excellent carver on Metru Nui, but always envied Onewa's greater skills. A great climber, he also climbed up statues and sculptures for practical jokes. When he became a salesman, he sold "''Lucky Ghekula" before selling Infected Comet Balls, which took the skills of both Takua and Pohatu to expose. Tools Ahkmou often carried a level three Kanoka disk with the regeneration power and a code of 373, perfect for repairing mistakes made when carving. As with most Carvers, he also carried standard issue carving tools. Quotes Trivia *Ahkmou was originally scheduled to be turned into a Toa of Shadow and have a larger role in 2008, as well as a new set, but the plans were never realized. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Not Mentioned By Name; First Appearance) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Nokama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Turaga Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Rau Wearers